Back in Black
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: The Cybertronians, the Thundercats, the Avengers and the crew of the Black Pearl all join forces to fight against the Daleks. With a little dimension jumping, will their army stand a chance? With Vampirella leading them, probably not.
1. Trailer

Doctor: Hello, this is the Doctor speaking...you need my help? With what?  
Shockwave: The Daleks

Skywarp: We're up against an evidently undefeatable enemy

Blitzwing: Ve heard zhou have found ein vay to control zhe...other guy

**The biggest crossover in the history of crossovers  
Can the undefeatable enemy be defeated?  
With the right people...they just might**

Stark: Avengers Assemble!  
Vampirella: Transform and rise up!  
Jazz: Transform and roll out  
Lion o: Thundercats Hoooooo!  
Jack Sparrow: Erm, do something

**And there came a day unlike any other...**

Vampirella: I may be a complete weirdo no-one understands. I may not be the most efficiant. And I may get priorities wrong. But you know what else? Ich...bin...dein...Gummibar!

**Back in Black. Coming soon...**

* * *

**Don't worry. The actual story isn't written like that. This is just a trailer, as if it's a film.**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK so Transformers/Thundercats/Avengers/Doctor Who/Pirates of the Caribbean. This may not work out, but I'll try anyway.**

**This will have movie references, but doesn't actually have anything to do with them. It won't follow on or anything.**

**Oh and Loki is a good guy in this. Kinda**

**The Cybertronians, the Thundercats, the Avengers and the crew of the Black Pearl all join forces to fight against the Daleks. With a little dimension jumping, will their army stand a chance? With Vampirella leading them, probably not.**

* * *

The Thundertank was a mess. Bits and pieces all around them. Panthro was trying desperately to fix it, the twins were searching for food, and Cheetara had stolen Tygra. That left Lion o with Snarf, waiting (im)patiently.

"How long will this take?" Lion o asked.

"Do not rush me. It will take as long as it takes."

Lion o sighed. This is going to take forever. "And where has Vampirella got to anyway?"

Panthro shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

Vampirella was on Earth. New York to be precise. Right now she was stealing some of Stark's alcoholic beverages.

My Sharona playing in the background.

"Enjoy." Said Stark, sarcastically.

"Hey, you invited me here, don't expect me to keep my hands off your...ooh, Vodka."

"I invited you over to..." He got distracted by something strange looking outside. "What's that?"

Vampirella walked to the window and looked where Stark was looking, optics widened. "Aww scrap." She shook her head, refusing to believe. "No. No way. They can't be back again!"

The two looked beyond the one alien, and saw many others following.

"**Exterminate!"**

And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born — to fight the foes no single super hero could withstand! Heed the call, then — for now, the Avengers Assemble!

* * *

"We've-not-seen-her-for-days-the-least-she-could-do-was-call-she's-not-even-giving-off-a-signal!"

Jazz sighed. "Yeah, it's annoying when she does that. Knowing her she got distracted by a rock that looks like an elephant eating cheese or something."

Blurr laughed. Yes, that was just like Vampirella, as her friend Taryn once pointed out. He turned back round to the screens just as he got a message.

"Oh-we're-receiving-a-message-from-Stark-Towers." He answered it.

On the screen was Tony and Vampirella. "Daleks!" Vampirella shouted.

Jazz just stared blankly. "Nice to see you too."

"OK-you're-in-Stark-Towers-why-the-hell-are-you-in-Stark-Towers?!"

Vampirella paused. She knew this would come sooner or later. Although to be honest, she wouldn't have chosen later over sooner. "You heard of the Avengers, right?"

The two bots nodded.

"Well I'm with them."

* * *

"**The humans have formed a team called the Avengers! But the heroes are scattered!**" Exclaimed one Dalek.

"**Make sure they do not assemble.**" Ordered another, not realising the irony of what he just said.

* * *

"Look, the Daleks may be powerful but their weapons are practically the same." Vampirella said. "But with weapons like Mjolnir, we may stand a chance."

"You mean really powerful weapons only one person can use?" Blaster asked. "Coz that sounds strangely familiar."

Vampirella then paused. "You're not saying-"

"Look first we need to find Thor. That isn't really an easy task." Shockwave interrupted. "But we know where the Thundercats are. And the Sword of Omens is probably just as powerful."

Vampirella turned to Stark. "We also need to contact the rest of the Avengers."

"Oh you mean Banner and Captain America?"

"Well yes but 'the rest of the Avengers' seems more impressive."

* * *

Wilykit and Wilykat had found some food, but they couldn't promise it would get back to the rest of the Thundercats. They were still in the woods when they heard thunder. But the storm was over as quick as it started.

"Brother, I think you may have taken a wrong turn." Said someone who definitely was not there before. They turned to see a man with green, black and gold armour, followed by another with a red cape and blonde, flowing hair.

"Either that, or Midgard has changed dramatically since we were last there."

"Who are you?" Wilykat asked.

Startled, the two strangers turned round. "Yes. I definitely took a wrong turn."

Loki laughed. "I told you so. I am Loki of Asgard, and this is Thoreal." He then whispered to the two Thunderkittens. "Because he's worth it."

The kittens were confused, but Thor one seemed to get the joke as he elbowed Loki playfully.

"Where are we, exactly?" Thor asked.

"You're on Third Earth! Exactly where, we don't know." Wilykit answered.

"Ah I see. I see where we went wrong." Loki said.

They then turned again when they heard a robotic gliding sound. They saw what would be described as a giant pepper pot with an egg whisk and a toilet plunger. Thor and Loki had heard stories about these, but never once thought they would be real. The Thunderkittens, however, had no idea what they were looking at.

"**Exterminate!**" Some sort of laser then shot out of the 'egg whisk', hitting Thor, but doing no clear damage. He deflected the next shot with Mjolnir. Loki had his staff ready, shooting bursts of magic at their attacker, but not even leaving a dent. Thor threw his hammer, but again, not even a scratch.

"Run?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded. "Run."


	3. Chapter 2

_"Run?" Loki asked._

_Thor nodded. "Run."_

"The Thundertank is just over there!" Wilykit yelled. They were running through the woods, away from the Dalek.

"The what?!" Loki asked.

Wilykat pointed forward. "That!"

"Kids, where have you been?" Panthro asked. He then saw the two strangers. "And who are your friends?"

Lion o had his sword ready when he saw the thing they were running from. "Thunder. Thunder. Thunder. Thundercats Hoooooooooo!"

A red beam shot from the sword, hitting the Dalek.

**Boom!**

Big old traditional Dalek explosion.

"What was that?" He asked.

Both Loki and Thor signalled that they needed a moment to catch their breath.

"Dalek. Alien. Exterminate." Missing a few words there.

"It was a...an...it wants to." Thor filled in for him.

"Yes. That."

* * *

Vampirella and Perceptor stepped out of the Iron Ferret, looking around at the familiar surroundings of Third Earth. They were greeted by Tygra and his annoying girlfriend.

"Vampirella. And friend. What brings you here?" Tygra asked.

She was about to explain, when they saw the Thunderkittens running up to them shouting "Dalek!"

"Yes. That. What?" '_How did they know?' _Vampirella wondered. _'And more importantly, where is it now?'_

The kittens were soon joined by Lion o and Panthro.

"There was only one." Lion o told them.

"The Thundertank is damaged." Talk about priorities from Panthro.

"Well there's more Daleks on Midgard, that's why we need you." Vampirella said. They were then joined by two others.

"Why do you always run everywhere?" Asked the one with black hair. "It can be very tiring."

Vampirella let out a sigh of relief. "Well that was easy. We need you too."

"You know them?" Lion o asked.

The vampire nodded. "They're friends.

"I hate to break up a reunion, but we came for a reason!" Perceptor interrupted.

* * *

"Guys. We found the gods." Vampirella exclaimed, entering the main room.

"Gods?!" The Thundercats repeated in unison.

Stark sighed. "Yes. Gods. Daleks. Fight."

"Since when were the Daleks real?" Loki asked.

"Since Davros created them." Mirage replied.

Megatron then realised something. "You know none of us thought about contacting the Doctor."

Vampirella paused. "Why? Why did we not do that? That's obvious!"

"The Doctor?" Thor asked. "As in the Time Lord?"

"Of Gallifrey?" Loki added.

Megatron nodded. "Yes, that one."

"Can you be contacting him thought?" Jetfire asked. "Primus knows where he is."

"And you were accidentally deleting his number." Jetstorm added.

"Don't make me look like an idiot in public!"

Stark put a hand on Vampirella's shoulders. "We all know you're an idiot."

"Still no luck contacting Banner and Steve?" Blaster asked. Shockwave and Blurr shook their heads.

"And what do you need us for?" Tygra asked.

"We need all the help we can get." Vampirella sounded pretty desperate. "And evidently our weapon's don't do much against them. Which is why it's stupid watching organics with simple revolvers shooting at the Daleks thinking it will help. It doesn't help!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Something spotted off the starboard Captain."

The Captain of the ship turned to his first mate. "Something? What something? I've never had a good experience with somethings."

"I can't tell. It's over there." The first mate pointed.

"**Exterminate!**"


	4. Chapter 3

"Vampirella! I have found a Dalek signal. You will never guess where." Shockwave paused, before adding "Or when."

That grabbed Vampirella's attention. "When?"

"The 18th Century. Elevating around a ship."

"What ship?"

"The Black Pearl."

* * *

The Dalek was hit by a sudden blast-not killing him, just dazing him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, Vampirella, it's been a while." He then gave his hat to his first mate. "Hide my hat."

Stark sighed. "Is there anyone you don't know?"

Vampirella shrugged.

"**You are an enemy of the Daleks. You must be destroyed!**" The Dalek yelled.

"Shut up we're talking!" Vampirella yelled.

* * *

"You called?" Banner asked. "What's the problem?"

Blitzwing greeted him. "Have you heard of zhe Daleks?" Dr Banner nodded. "Vell ve need all zhe help ve can get to defeat zhem." He then sighed. "Again. So far Mjolnir doesn't do much damage und zhe Svord of Omens is limited."

"The Sword of Omens? You have the Thundercats with you?"

Blitzwing nodded. "Ja, Lion o, Tygra, Panthro und zhe kittens."

"I see. And why do you need me?"

The Cybertronian hesitated. "Vell...ve heard zhou have found ein vay to control zhe...other guy. Look zhou don't need to do zhis, but ve are really desperate."

* * *

"I must admit, when I got the call I expected it to be Fury."

Skywarp was left with Captain America. "Oh we are trying to contact him too. Trying and sadly failing. We're up against an evidently undefeatable enemy. The Daleks?"

"This sounds big. Who else have you got?"

"Well. Us, for starters. The Avengers and the Thundercats. We're also trying to contact the Doctor but we're not getting much luck with that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy and Rory were watching the Doctor run around the T.A.R.D.I.S. console like a madman trying to fly it.

Amy pointed to the phone. "Phone call."

The Doctor picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Doctor speaking."

_"Oh thank Primus Doctor it's Shockwave! We need your help."_

"You need my help? With what?"

There was a pause. _"The Daleks."_


	5. Chapter 4

Jack tapped Stark on his shoulder, before pointing at the Dalek. "Your enemy is awaiting."

"Not **my **enemy."

"It is now!" Vampirella yelled, transforming into her fighter mode. "What are you waiting for?!" She shouted. "Exterminate!" Nothing. "Are you damaged? You are, aren't you?" The Dalek did nothing. "Aren't you?! Your egg whisk is a little dead. So, right now, you stand no chance!"

The Dalek just stared at Vampirella. "**Emergency Temporal Shift.**" He disappeared.

"Damn it! Why do they do that? They didn't used to do that!" Vampirella complained.

"And what did it do?" Gibbs asked.

"Emergency Temporal Shift!"

"Which is?"

"When they shift temporals in am emergency."

Stark sighed, not even sure that temporals is a real word. "It's when they move across time. I think. I've only just met them myself."

"Stark! Problem!" Vampirella showed him her teleporter. "Ah, that is a problem."

* * *

_"You need my help? With what?"_

_There was a pause. "The Daleks."_

"There are many of them on Earth, there was one on Thundera, and we have just found in the 18th Century near the Black Pearl" Shockwave told the Doctor as they walked through the corridors towards the Intel room.

"Thundera?" Amy asked.

"Home of the Thundercats." The Doctor told them. "I am surprised they are still around."

"There are not many. Just the king and a few followers. You'll meet them soon."

* * *

"What problem?" Will asked.

"My teleporter is dead. We're stuck here."

* * *

"If you really are that desperate." Said Banner. "I suppose I can help out."

Blitzwing smiled. "Great. My brother is vith 'Captain America' at zhe moment, if zhe Daleks are really zhat undefeatable, ve need all zhe help ve can get." The two then turned and headed towards the Intel room. "But you know how much persuasion it took for him to join zhe Avengers in zhe first place."

"These Daleks. We around in the Second World War? They were called Ironsides. I don't think this will take much persuasion."

Blitzwing looked a little less convinced. "Let's hope so."

* * *

"I can't say I've ever heard of the Daleks."

Skywarp sighed, taking a different approach. "Ironsides? No? They were there during World War Two."

"Then count me in."

Wow. That was easier than he thought it would be.

* * *

"Can't you contact your crew?" Jack asked.

Vampirella shook her head. "Right now they're in the 21st Century. We're three hundred years behind them." She then turned to Stark. "Can't you do something?"

"If I find the right stuff then probably."

"OK well you do that..." She walked to a post. "While I watch this spider abseil."

* * *

Banner and Blitzwing walked into the Intel room just as The Doctor, his companions and Shockwave did.

"Ah, you must be the Doctor." Said Banner. Is there anyone _he_ doesn't know?

"Oh, I don't know who you are." Lovely greeting from the Doctor there.

"This is Dr Banner." Said Shockwave, pushing the two into the room.

Blurr was there with a concerned look. "Oh-hello-you-startled-me."

"Not my intention. What's up?" Shockwave asked.

"Oh-erm-well-it's-probably-just-a-glitch-or-something-but-I-lost-Vampirella-and-Stark's-signal-meaning-there-might-be-a-problem-with-the-teleporter."

Shockwave paused. "Meaning they're stuck there?"

"If only you had a time machine." Said the Doctor sarcastically.

Shockwave and Blurr turned round. "If we gave you their coordinates..."

* * *

"I know I made an Iron Man suit out of parts made for something different entirely while help captive." Said Stark. "But at least we had technology."

Vampirella heard the familiar whirring sound. "Oh I don't think we're going to have a problem." She then turned to the crew of the Black Pearl. "It was nice, but we gotta go." She then jumped overboard, followed by a reluctant Stark.

Will turned to Gibbs. "Well that was...weird."

"You learn to live with it when she's around."

Jack went up to Gibbs. "At least my hat's safe."


	6. Chapter 5

Stark looked around. He was inside the T.A.R.D.I.S! "Wow. It's dimensionally transcendental."

The Doctor was stood at the console. Turning around, he said "Or bigger on the inside."

"Aww you jealous coz there's a genius on board?" Vampirella taunted.

"A genius? I don't believe we've met. I'm the Doctor."

"Tony Stark. Or Iron Man. Whichever."

Amy stepped in. "Oh my God you're Tony Stark!"

He paused. "Erm, yes. I just told you that."

"Oh wow." She turned to the Doctor. "That's Tony Stark!"

"So I've heard."

Stark smiled. "Nice to see I've got a fan."

* * *

Lion o, Tygra and Panthro were in the main room, learning all they needed to know about the enemy they were up against. Meanwhile, Wilykit and Wilykat were exploring the base with Snarf, when they bumped into the Twins.

Jetfire dropped his files. "Woah. Hello."

"Sorry." Wilykit picked up his files and handed them to the firebot, but he didn't move. "Hello?" She waved a hand in front of him.

Jetstorm pointed behind the kittens. "You may want to run."

The Thunderkittens turned around slowly.

"**Exterminate!**"

The Dalek had a good shot. Good enough to wound a Cybertronian, anyway.

* * *

Knockout tensed when he heard screams. Then footsteps. Then a knock on his door.

He opened the door to see Jetfire leaning on Jetstorm.

"There's a fragging Dalek in our base!" Jetstorm panicked.

Knockout lead them into his room, locking the door. "An actual Dalek?!"

"No, a fake one." Jetfire replied sarcastically, a hint of pain in his voice. A Dalek would have to shoot a Cybertronian's spark to offline them, but anywhere else would still cause some serious damage. That Dalek had shot Jetfire in his left arm, which he was clutching.

"What the actual frag?" Typical teenage reference there. "How in the pit did it get in here?!"

"Blame Intel!" Jetstorm joked.

* * *

Stark was studying the T.A.R.D.I.S. console, and Amy was studying Stark, when Vampirella got a text.

"So, if this thing has a chameleon circuit, why is it a police box?" Stark asked. "I mean that's not really normal out at sea in the 18th Century."

"Oh well you see it's kinda broken." Came the Doctor's trusty scientific reply.

Stark paused. "You know you can fix it if you-"

"I like the police box!"

Vampirella put down her phone and walked up to her arguing friends. "There's a Dalek in our base. Jetfire was shot in the arm."

"You said that as if it was a perfectly normal thing to happen." Rory noticed. Vampirella didn't seem to get concerned much...about anything.

"Well then let's get back!" Stark yelled.

* * *

"So if they're so undefeatable, what makes them think we'll defeat them?" Panthro asked.

Lion o shrugged. "But it's worth a try."

"But you've read the files. They just keep coming back. And they're more powerful each time. What's the point?" Tygra pointed out.

"The point is that they have taken many innocent lives and will continue to do so unless they are defeated once and for all."

Tygra sighed. "Well I still think it's a stupid idea."

* * *

Blaster and Mirage were with Jazz in his room when the electricity went off.

"Hey I was watching that!" Blaster complained.

Mirage put a servo on his shoulder. "Relax Blaster, you know how it ends."

"How does it end?" Jazz asked.

Mirage sighed. "The ship grows wings, flies the passengers to safety and they all live happily ever after." He then paused. "And for the record, that door was big enough for the both of them."

Blaster then realised something. "Erm, guys. If the electricity has just gone off...and the doors are electric..."

Mirage and Jazz froze. "Scrap."

* * *

"Ow! Knockout!" Jetfire yelled.

"Primus Fire I wouldn't have thought you'd be a bad patient!" Knockout complained.

"Well I am!"

Jetstorm laughed, turning to Wilykit and Wilykat. "So about this Dalek."

"Ow you did that on purpose!" Jetfire yelled, half smiling.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't! You have no proof!"

"What do these Daleks have against you anyway?" Wilykit asked.

"Not us. Anything that's not them. The Cult of Skaro even turned on their leader." Jetstorm told them, realising they probably wouldn't know who the Cult of Skaro were. "They were these four Daleks who were supposed to be doing something or other about Dalek evolution."

"Were?" Wilykat repeated.

Jetstorm nodded. "Well their leader was exterminated, two others were killed by these humans they tried to control, or something like that, and the fourth went insane and died in a fire."

"Lovely." Said Wilykit. "I'm gonna have nightmares about that."

"Ow!"

"Oh my God you are so annoying!"

"Oh** I'M** annoying?!"

Jetstorm and the kittens laughed again. True. Jetfire didn't really seem like he'd be a bad patient. He didn't seem like the complaining type. They were so wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

"Can you hear that?" Banner asked.

Shockwave shook his head. "Hear what?"

"Banging."

He listened closer. "We should check that out."

* * *

"Help!" Mirage, Blaster and Jazz yelled, banging on the door.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Shockwave asked from the other side of the door.

"Shockwave! The electricity!" Jazz yelled. "The door won't open! And we never got to the end of Titanic!"

The spy laughed. "He dies."

"Woah! Spoiler alert!" Blaster complained.

Shockwave tried bashing the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked to Banner. "No, no way. Not a chance!"

"Blitzwing said you can control it now! They need your help!"

The trapped Autobots had no idea what happened next. All the know as that the door opened, and there stood a calm Banner but a shocked Shockwave. "Wow." was all the Decepticon could manage.

* * *

Skywarp and Steve Rogers were talking towards the main room where the Thundercats when they heard the familiar sound of robotic gliding.

"**Exterminate!**" It aimed for Skywarp, but Steve deflected the shot with his shield, the shot bending and hitting the Dalek. Another traditional Dalek explosion.

"Wow. Impressive."

* * *

Loki was sat reading about the Daleks, while Thor was sat waiting for one. The two had completely different ideas of entertainment.

Thor yawned. "Loki! I'm bored!"

"Thor! I'm bored also!"

They decided to go to the main room to meet the Thundercats.

* * *

"Done!" Knockout exclaimed.

Jetstorm sat up. "Finally!"

Jetfire flexed his fingers. "So, yes, about that Dalek."

"Taken care of." Said Skywarp, walking in with Steve. "You OK?"

Jetfire nodded.

* * *

The T.A.R.D.I.S. materialised. Vampirella was first to step out, desperate to get to her injured creation. She looked around. "Doctor!"

He was next out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "What?"

"This. Is. The. Wrong. Cybertron!"

The Time Lord paused. "What do you mean?"

She pointed to a metallic blue dragonfly-looking creature. "This is the Beast Wars!"

Stark popper his head out of the door. "Again?"

She pushed the Doctor and Stark back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Yes OK let's GO!"

* * *

Second time, the Doctor was first to step out, followed by Stark, then Vampirella.

"Intruders!"

Vampirella recognised the voice. "Aww scrap."

"Me Grimlock no like intruders. Me Grimlock destroy!"

The vampire sighed. "I hate you all so much."

* * *

Third time lucky? Stark was first out this time.

"Now we're back where we started!"

Vampirella stepped out and saw the confused and annoyed faces of the Black Pearl crew. "We're so sorry. I promise we will leave."

* * *

Blitzwing turned when he heard the whirring noise. An annoyed Vampirella stepped out.

"Hello! Are we there now?!"

Her brother laughed. "Vhat's up vith her?"

"I think the T.A.R.D.I.S. is damaged." Replied the Doctor.

* * *

"OK we know all there is to know about them. When do we fight?!" Thor asked, impatiently.

Loki sighed. "I don't believe I am saying this, but I'm with Thor. The longer we wait-"

Perceptor burst through the door. "Daleks in Sheffield!"

"Which part of Sheffield?" Lion o asked.

"The good side!"

"I assume that means we are going?" Asked the God of Thunder.

Perceptor nodded. "As soon as Vampirella gets back."

"I'm back. What's up?"

"Daleks in Sheffield." They told her in unison.

She paused. "OK that's it! They've gone too far now!"

* * *

"**The Cybertronians have fallen for our trap. The team are on their way.**"

* * *

"Fire you should rest." Knockout advised.

"I'm past talking to you." Jetfire joked.

Jetstorm sighed. "He's right, you know."

"I don't care. I'm not staying behind!"

* * *

"Are you sure you need me?" Banner asked.

"Zhou don't need to come. Zhou have zhe option. But ve vould stand more of ein chance if you came."

* * *

Tony and Steve suited up, which Vampirella tested her transformations, loosening up her circuits.

"So you think we actually stand a chance against these?" Stark asked.

Vampirella sighed. "Well, Jetfire's injured, Jetstorm feels half of what 'Fire does, I have two unknown illnesses and a head injury, the Doctor doesn't carry weapons and Tygra has made it clear he thinks this is a stupid idea and will never work. Sure, we'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 7

They all stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and looked around for the Daleks. There was no sign.

"Hey, you don't think this is a trap, do you?" Tygra asked.

Mirage turned to face him. "You don't think you should have voiced that thought before hand?!"

They heard the familiar noise of a Dalek laser. An assassin Dalek? They couldn't see one. A sniper Dalek?

All they know is that Daleks rarely miss.

Who was it aiming for?

They found out soon enough.

"A-A Dalek has to h-hit a Cybertronian's spark...right?"

They all turned to see their injured, potentially offlining, friend.

"Where were you hit?" Knockout asked.

Vampirella paused. "J-Just below."

"That can't have been deliberate." Jazz said. "Daleks rarely miss."

"Don't sound disappointed!" Vampirella yelled, before gasping. She was clutching her side. The second unknown illness, all she knew about was that stress increased the pain. And right now, she was pretty stressed.

"Are you OK?" Shockwave asked.

Stupid question of course she wasn't OK. "I-I'm fine." She lied. "Now let's go and find us some Daleks."

"Seriously? You've just been shot by a Dalek!" Jetfire argued.

"Oh yeah coz you're a shining example of common sense!" Vampirella snapped.

"V we take after you!" Jetstorm reminded her.

"V-you're-a-medic-yourself-you-should-know-what's-best-for-you!"

"And I want to find the Dalek who nearly offlined me!"

Blaster spoke up. "I think she should. Staying behind will only cause more stress."

"Thank you!" Vampirella smiled.

"Vampirella you cannot be serious." Thor argued. Loki added "What if the Dalek attacks?"

Vampirella sighed. "Then we improvise!"

"**You missed. I will correct that mistake.**"

The team stood their ground.

"Avengers Assemble." Stark yelled.

"Transform and rise up!" Vampirella shouted.

The team didn't notice the Black Pearl crew joining them.

"Transform and roll out." Jazz exclaimed.

"Thundercats Hoooooooo!" Lion o yelled.

Jack was left wanting a cool battle cry like that. "Do something or other."

Vampirella turned. "How did you get here?"

"Ye left yer gadget behind." Gibbs told them.

Vampirella smiled. "OK then. Let's get the party started!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

"You're clearly outnumbered!" Jazz told the one Dalek.

"Woah woah woah wait. So did you just abandon your ship?" Knockout asked.

Jack shook his head. "No we abandoned William."

"Ah, I perfectly understand."

"**Are we chatting or fighting?!**"

Mirage raised his servo. "I'll be happy to talk."

"Like I said! Avengers Assemble!" Stark repeated.

"Avengers Disassemble!" Vampirella yelled.

"You don't get to make that call!"

Megatron laughed. "I have never in my lifetime heard a Dalek say '_chatting'_."

Vampirella transformed into her fighter mode. "Fine! Assemble the Avengers!"

No impressive ninja flips or god-like powers were a match against this one Dalek. Nothing was making an impact.

"Lion o? What about your sword?" Steve asked.

"I'm trying! This thing takes forever to get up!"

"Lion o if you shoot that Dalek and then if it gets Hulk smashed we might just defeat it!" Vampirella yelled from up in the air.

Banner looked up. "What?"

"Please?" Vampirella practically begged.

He sighed. "Fine." His shirt ripped as he became big and green. He growled.

The Sword of Omens shot the red beam at the Dalek, temporarily disabling him. He did, however, manage one last shot before being Hulk smashed.

"How do you do that?" Tygra asked. "I heard that happens when you're angry."

"That's the thing." He said, returning to his normal self. "I'm always angry."

Mirage let out a sigh of relief. "Well that was easy."

"Hey Vampirella." Panthro was about to congratulate her, leading the team, but he couldn't see her. "Vampirella?"

Megatron looked down and saw his youngest creation on the floor clutching her spark. "L-Lucky s-shot I g-guess."

Knockout froze.

"Someone help me get her to med bay!" Shockwave took over.

Thor carried the offlining Cybertronian to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

* * *

"But this is a time machine!" Amy said. "Oh no wait, it's a fixed point in time?!" She asked a little too sarcastically.

The Doctor nodded. "There is nothing we can do."

Loki and Lion o were trying to keep Vampirella awake and alert.

"H-Have you ever s-seen a spider abseil?" She asked. Anyone else, and they'd think she was going delusional, but this was Vampirella, so things must be going fine.

Loki gave a comforting smile. "I can't say I have."

"It looks funny."

She started fading.

"Thor! There's s-something I've a-always wanted to t-tell you."

Thor moved closer to her. "Yes?"

She chocked slightly, before saying "Blige Snipe are cute!"

That was the last thing she said before she...

The team either looked away, not wanting to cry, or knelt down beside her.

They all made a secret vow to her. She will be Avenged.

* * *

**You can blame my friend ScreamOut27uk for my death**

**"Hmm how about a massive battle scene and then someone gets a lucky shot and just as the Dalek is dying it shoots again and this time gets a really lucky aim"**


	10. Epilogue

A few days later...

Jetfire and Jetstorm were pinned under a rock. Jetfire had fallen onto his bad arm. It really hurt.

"Fire Storm hold on I'm nearly there!" They heard Tygra shout. That Dalek they killed. Dalek Commander. The Daleks retreated. It was almost too easy. The team, however, didn't split up. Well, the pirates had returned to their ship, but apart from that...

Right now they were fighting against M.E.C.H.

The twins felt something relieve the pressure. They looked up and saw Thor. "Thank you!"

"No problem." He said as he helped Jetfire stand, as Tygra did the same for Jetstorm.

"Tygra look out!" Jetfire yelled as he saw an enemy about to stab him, but the knife was suddenly yanked out of his hand.

"Thanks Mirage."

Mirage turned visible. "No problem."

Steve was blocking M.E.C.H's attacks while Loki was making his.

Jazz was fighting along side Panthro.

Perceptor and Shockwave were trying to sneak past them to get to Silas.

Mirage and Tygra were trying to disarm the M.E.C.H. soldiers.

Agent Blurr was also trying to disarm them, being speedy meant you were rarely caught.

Despite their injuries, Jetfire and Jetstorm were now fighting along side Thor.

No one noticed the shot coming from behind them.

"I heard you were offline." Said one of the people working with M.E.C.H.

The team turned around slowly, seeing where the shot came from.

"I'm a vampire...I'm undead."


	11. Highway to Hell trailer

**From the makers of Back in Black**

**Highway to** **Hell**

Stark: What's with the giant planet thing?  
Megatron: Unicron!  
Vampirella: Course

Vampirella: Unicron the Destroyer, with a name like that, what do you expect?

Tygra: We're up against a unicorn?  
Mirage: No no. Just...ssh

**They defeated the Daleks  
...more or less  
Can they defeat Unicron?**

Megatron: I have Dark Energon flowing through my veins

Jetfire&Jetstorm: Aah! ~fall to floor~

**Or will they fail...epically?**

**Highway to Hell**

**Coming soon...**


	12. Highway to Hell chapter 1

Jetfire and Jetstorm screamed as they clutched their heads.

Vampirella flew to them, seeing them fall to the floor.

"Guys?"

The two looked up, before passing out.

Vampirella activated her comm link. -: Knockout! You're needed :-

-: What's the problem? :-

-: TTwins are unconscious! :-

Knockout didn't need much convincing. A ground bridge appeared right away.

"OK help me get them to med bay."

Vampirella nodded, kneeling beside Jetstorm, while Knockout knelt beside Jetfire.

* * *

Shockwave and Perceptor had been called. They were told it was important.

"Oh Primus!" Perceptor saw the unconscious twins.

"Talk to us." Shockwave told the other two medics.

Vampirella sighed. "I've run tests, they've been exposed to Dark Energon."

"Dark Energon?" Shockwave repeated.

"We don't know how though." Knockout added, regrettably.

* * *

"You're right Mirage!" Blaster said. "That door is plenty big enough!"

Jazz laughed. "Good going Mirage, Blaster will be on about that for days."

"At least I'm not like V! Otherwise I'll be going on about it for the rest of my life!"

Mirage giggled. "True." His energon then moved across the table. "Aah!" He screamed as it suddenly 'jumped' onto him. "Tygra!"

Tygra then made himself visible and laughed.

"Yeah! It's not as funny if it happens to you, is it?" Jazz asked, laughing.

* * *

The medics did all they could, but the twins just wouldn't wake up.

Vampirella yawned. She hadn't been getting much sleep recently.

"You should recharge." Knockout advised.

"I should." She agreed. "But I won't."

Knockout sighed. She was so stubborn sometimes.

She and Knockout were working on Jetfire, while Shockwave and Perceptor were busy with Jetstorm.

Neither of them showed any signs of waking up any time soon.

They had no idea how this could have happened.

Vampirella sighed. "Oh please wake up."

* * *

"Vhy do I have zhe sudden urge to sing zhe Ging Gang Goolie song?" Blitzwing asked.

Skywarp shrugged, laughing. "I have no idea. But I keep wanting to sing Lime in the Coconut."

"OK zhen."

* * *

Jetfire and Jetstorm woke up eventually.

"Guys!" Knockout yelled, getting the other medics' attention.

"Are you two OK?" Vampirella asked.

The two were pretty shaky, but they nodded.

Vampirella smiled. "Good."

The two were still pretty weak, but at least they were conscious. That was good. Right?


	13. Highway to Hell chapter 2

"Ging gang goolie goolie goolie goolie watch ya ging gang goo." Blitzwing and Skywarp sang as Shockwave entered.

"I'm not going to ask. You should know something's up with Jetfire and Jetstorm. We don't know exactly what yet, but they're very weak at the moment."

Blitzwing and Skywarp froze. "Zhere goes zhe ging gang goo mood."

"Are they OK though?" Skywarp asked.

Shockwave nodded. "Well, they're conscious. Vampirella said they were exposed to Dark Energon, but we're unsure how exactly."

"But even so it shouldn't have had much of an effect on them should it? Unless..."

"Vait, zhou are not saying..."

Shockwave looked down, sadly. "We feared as much."

* * *

"So we're up against a unicorn?" Tygra asked.

Mirage put a servo on his shoulder. "No no. Just...ssh."

"It's not definite yet." Megatron reminded them.

"Yeah but it's likely." Vampirella pointed out.

"You're forgetting. I have Dark Energon flowing through my veins. I can tell if he's close by."

Vampirella sighed. "OK so he's not close by. But still-"

She was interrupted by the ground shaking.

She flew up, vibrations hurting her tendons.

Jetfire and Jetstorm held their still agonizing heads.

It stopped as quickly as is started.

"Come out and face me, my descendants."

The voice was deep and creepy. The knew exactly who is was.

Stark turned to Vampirella. "Are we missing something?"

"What? Oh, we're descended from Unicron. Didn't we tell you?"

Megatron got out his sword and Shockwave his weapon. Blitzwing loaded his cannons, but Skywarp looked a little less eager.

"Guys, this is Unicron!" Skywarp reminded them. "And if Megs can't feel him, then something isn't right."

"OK first off, I don't want to _feel _Unicron!" Megatron laughed.

Vampirella laughed. "Look Warp's right, something isn't right. But if he did this to Fire and Storm then I don't care! We're going!"

"I grow impatient." The voice boomed.

"Shut up we're discussing!" Vampirella yelled.

Lion o sighed, turning to Blaster. "She seems to have a thing for shouting at her enemies like that."

"I-If you don't, he'll o-only attack anyway." Jetfire managed. Jetstorm nodded, agreeing.

Vampirella transformed into her fighter mode. "Then let's do this."


	14. Highway to Hell chapter 3

"Actually, no, wait, I have an idea." Vampirella said.

"Look you're insane if you think we'll stand a chance." Skywarp complained.

Shockwave sighed. "You have low expectations! Don't you even want to try?"

"I have an idea." Vampirella repeated.

"Don't you want revenge on what he did?" Thor asked.

"Don't do this for us!" Jetstorm begged.

"Nah I agree with Thor on this one." Said Tygra.

"_Mr Krabbs! I have an idea!_" Vampirella sang.

Thor looked at Loki, who shrugged.

* * *

Merlin headed over to the curtains and pulled them open to reveal the early morning sunlight. Then he heard a grunt behind him that came from the young kings mouth.

"Rise and shine" Merlin walked over to the table to prepare Arthur's breakfast.

"What time is it?" Moaned Arthur

"Time you were getting up you prat!"

"MERLIN!" Arthuryelled as he reached for a pillow and threw it at Merlin. However Merlin turned round and the pillow stopped in mid air.

"Hey! That's Not Fair!" Retorted Arthur as the pillow suddenly flew towards him and hit him in the face.

"Where's breakfast?" Arthur asked in a sort of agitated tone that Merlin knew only too well was to do with the fact that Arthur had failed to catch Merlin of guard. He had been trying to do it ever since he had found his friend had magic.

Merlin turned towards Arthur as he said "It is on the table ready for you, _Sire_, but you must get dressed before breakfast!"

"Yes and as my First Advisor you will also be there too so do not go thinking for one second that you can get out of this. We are in this together, Merlin"

"Right then Arthur. Whatever you say." he sighed. He knew that the young king would be pondering over what that would mean. He was right as the young replied

"What is that supposed to mean? That sounds like you were being sarcastic. I should hate to think that my First Advisor was being sarcastic to the king."

"First advisor?" Asked a voice behind them. "Have I missed something?"

"Again with the knowing people!" Stark laughed.

"Anyway, we need your help." Vampirella said, walking towards the prince.

"What with?"

* * *

Unicron grew impatient. "Either you fight me, or I destroy you."

"He'll destroy us anyway." Skywarp said quietly.

Mirage put a servo on his shoulder "Don't be so negative."

"What's taking so long?!" Unicron wasn't the only one growing impatient.

* * *

"A unicorn?" Arthur asked.

Vampirella sighed. "Unicron! He's not the evil unicorn!"

"Actually he does look a little like a unicorn." Stark pointed out.

"Look nothing we have ever tried in the past has worked! Apart from with the power of a Prime, nothing on Cybertron can defeat him!"

"And you think magic will?" Merlin asked.

Vampirella shrugged. "It's worth a try."

* * *

"So what exactly is a Unicron?" Wilykit asked.

"And why have you never mentioned him before?" Wilykat added.

"He never crossed our minds." Megatron defended. "He's like...a...thing. The opposite of Primus, if that helps."

The kittens shook their heads. "Not really."

They all let out a sigh of relief when they heard the whirring sound.

Vampirella was first to step out. "Guys. Meet the King of Camelot and his First Advisor apparently."

She was followed by Arthur and Merlin.

"Hello." Arthur greeted him.

The Warlock just looked around. "So where is this evil power?"

The ground shook once again.

"Be patient!" She shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, at school.

"Jade! Is V here?" Taryn asked.

Jade walked up to her with her little sister. "No. I don't know why. She didn't meet me."

"Do you think something's up? She'd never not turn up without telling us."

Jade nodded in agreement. "Do you think we should find out?"

Before Taryn could say anything, Rachel came up to them.

"Saff not with you?"

Jade shook her head. "We think something's happened."

"We're going to find out. You coming?"

Rachel paused. "What about school?"

"It will still be here when we get back."

They walked out through the school gates, and made their way towards Vampirella's where they could then break in and use her indoors teleporter to get to their base.


	15. Highway to Hell chapter 4

**Warning for bad language? Even though it's just one word, and it means a female dog.**

* * *

"Anyone here?" Rachel yelled.

Nothing.

"Hello?" Jade shouted.

Still nothing.

"Cheese!" Taryn shouted.

Vampirella immediately came flying up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school." Jade pointed out.

"Oh so you decided to come to our base casually? For all you know we could be in the middle of an important battle!"

"Are you?" Taryn asked.

The vampire paused. "As a matter of fact, kinda."

"Kinda?" Jade repeated.

"We're fighting a unicorn."

Rachel tilted her head. "You mean Unicron?"

"No Rachel I we're actually fighting a unicorn. Yes I mean Unicron!"

The ground shook once again.

She heard yelling.

And crashing.

And cheering.

Cheering?

Merlin joined them. "It worked."

"Wow V the Ging Gang Goolies are multiplying." Jade joked. The Ging Gang Googlies is the name they gave themselves, thanks to Vampirella who, along with Blitzwing, who had been completely obsessed with that song.

Loki followed Merlin. "Apparently my dark magic combined with whatever magic Merlin is pretty powerful."

"Wow I can imagine."

Rachel waited, expecting something. When she realised it wasn't going to happen "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yes this is Merlin. Rachel keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I wasn't saying anything!"

"But I'm a mind reader and that was rather disturbing."

"What was?" Taryn asked.

"Erm you don't wanna know."

* * *

Meanwhile, a new enemy plotted. An enemy Vampirella knew she had, yet didn't expect. An enemy...who was an absolute b*tch.

An enemy better known as...The Loner.

With her sidekick, and all round best friend, The Reflection.

Literally, it's her reflection.

* * *

"_Ging gang goolie goolie goolie goolie watch ya ging gang goo ging gang goo_." Blitzwing and Vampirella sang.

Dr Banner was sat on his own, as usual.

Jetfire and Jetstorm were chatting to Jade.

Shockwave was talking to Rachel.

Jazz was telling Taryn embarrassing things about Vampirella.

Vampirella went to sit with Banner.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

He looked up. "What? Oh, nothing."

She elbowed him playfully. "Come on tell me what's up."

"Don't you think that was a little too easy?"

Vampirella paused. "I guess."

"I was just thinking...what if that was just a decoy?"

She thought about this. It could very well have been. "You may be right. We should be on the lookout."

"Also, the Ging Gang Goolies?"

"The Transformers plus Avengers with a few Thundercats and the occasional Time Lord and Camelot citizens doesn't really have a good ring to it."

"But Ging Gang Googlies?"

"Or CATTTL. Camelot Avengers Transformer Thundercats Time-Lord. But the Ging Gang Googlies sounds epic."

"The Ging Gang Googlies-" Said Blaster, bring Vampirella and Dr Banner a drink. "-sounds like we don't know what we're doing."

Taking the drink, Vampirella disagreed. "Or it could mean that we have a sense of humour and people shouldn't be afraid to talk to us. Thought about that?"

Banner also took his drink, thanking Blaster. "Why would anyone approach the Ging Gang Googlies in the street?"

"Unless they're looking for musical entertainment." Blaster joked.

* * *

There were quite a few people around planning to assassinate Vampirella. There were, however, only few people would dare to try.

The Loner had plans.

Did she dare?

* * *

**The Loner is a request from a friend. I came up with the name though since I didn't want to say her name. I'm sure, if you're a friend, you'll know who this is.**


	16. Highway to Hell chapter 5

Vampirella was sat with Thor, eating Mint Vienetta.

"So what _is _the plural of Prius?" Vampirella asked.

Thor paused. "I don't know what that is."

The vampire sighed. "Banner made a good point earlier."

"About the Prius?"

"About Unicron. We've never defeated him that easily, even if Merlin's magic did help."

"So you think it was a distraction?"

Vampirella nodded. "But I can name all our enemies and not one would do that."

"Name them."

Vampirella took a deep breathe. "Well, there's M.E.C.H. The Quintessons. The Frost Giants. Erm, Mumm-Ra. The Daleks are a big one. The Cybermen. They're the main ones and none of them would be able to pull that off."

"And that's definitely all of them? No-one else worth mentioning? No-one holding a grudge or anything?"

"No not really. We make sure not to do anything to make people hold a grudge against us."

"No no, the rest of us do. You flood planets and cause numerous 'natural disasters' such as earthquakes _accidentally_."

Vampirella 'grred' So Jazz told Thor about the big Cybertronian earthquake. It was a complete accident and could have happened to anyone! Any ninja could have fell backwards into the Magnus Hammer while practising the 5 Servos of Doom.

"Well...that may be true but-"

She was interrupted by a whirring sound. Out stepped the Doctor. "Are you familiar with The Loner?"

"The Loner?" Vampirella repeated.

"I take it that's a no. Well I believe she is the answer to your problem."

Vampirella suddenly realised something. "Hang on...I don't like Mint Vienetta!"

* * *

"OK so you made an enemy at your school who wants to kill you by poisoning you?" The young king repeated.

Vampirella nodded. "With Pringle's ingredients."

"Pringles?" Merlin asked.

"A modern day Earth treat." Shockwave told him.

Vampirella loved her Pringles, but they always made her sick.

Arthur had a confused look on his face."But why would you eat-"

"I don't know." It was rather stupid now she thought about it.

Hey I don't have any friends, so I'll threaten to kill people. That'll make me more popular.

What the frag was going through her mind?

It's completely and utterly stupid.

And just to clear this up, you don't make up with someone who threatened to kill you because you feel sorry for them. You just don't!

Ever!

"She sent a death threat to a Decepticon." Said Loki, slowly. "Does she have some sort of death wish?"

* * *

Shockwave was on his phone, connected to the Internet, when Thor knocked.

"Shockwave, do **you **know The Loner? Vampirella told me to warn you about her."

"The Loner?"

"She said something about poisoning her with Pringles or something?"

Shockwave froze. He knew exactly who The Loner was.

The Loner of the Blue Block, with her only friend, The Reflection.

"What about her?!"

Thor was a bit taken back at Shockwave's sudden anger. "We think she may be behind the-"

He was interrupted by a crashing sound. Then a shooting sound. They screams...wait, screams?

* * *

"**WE **didn't do anything!" Jetfire protested.

"You don't even know us!" Jetstorm added.

The two were backing away, but they were backing away into a corner. They knew they were going to loose this eventually.

"Well guess what? I don't care."

**BANG!**

* * *

**OK this was fairly short, because the next chapter's gonna be a long mixture of battle and emotion...**


	17. Highway to Hell chapter 6

**Warning: Character Death. Pretty gruesome.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Sorry**

**Oh and one bad word at the end**

* * *

_"__**WE **__didn't do anything!" Jetfire protested._

_"You don't even know us!" Jetstorm added._

_The two were backing away, but they were backing away into a corner. They knew they were going to loose this eventually._

_"Well guess what? I don't care."_

**_BANG!_**

Thor and Shockwave ran to where they heard the screams.

They saw both Jetfire and Jetstorm clutching their sparks.

Shockwave knelt down beside them. "What happened? Who did this?"

"Wh-Who do y-you think?" Jetfire gasped.

* * *

Mirage, Blaster and Jazz were talking to Taryn.

"You know embalming? The embalmers pull the brain out through their nose." Mirage said, giving Taryn a good idea.

"Yeah, they didn't think the brain was important." Blaster read out of Vampirella's school history book.

* * *

"You were right." Said Steve, sitting next to Banner. "There was more to it."

"Why would someone from Vampirella's school do something like this? How did she even find out Vampirella is a Decepticon?"

Steve shrugged. "All I know is that this is serious."

* * *

Everyone else were in the main room.

"So this...Loner." Began Arthur. "What can she do?"

The Cybertronians paused, thinking.

"She has the ability to find two people in a yard full of about 800 and stare at them." Megatron joked.

Perceptor laughed. "She did, however, recently upgrade, she now possesses the power to patiently wait for a teacher and cry in their faces."

"Something tells me you don't like her." Said Lion o.

The Transformers shook their heads.

"But-she's-just-a-pathetic-organic-who-gets-her-way-with-the-sympathy-card-which-is-stupid-because-Vampirella-and-her-best-friend-have-more-stuff-going-wrong-for-them-than-she-does."

"Exactly." Skywarp agreed. "How is she doing this?"

"Vell she hates us as much as any of our enemies." Blitzwing pointed out. "She could eazily have aligned herself vith one of zhem."

* * *

"And they'd use artificial eyes too." Jazz read over Blaster's shoulder.

Time for Taryn to speak up. "Anyone fancy gouging her eyes out and pulling out her brain through her nose?"

"She has one of those?" Blaster asked.

Mirage raised his servo. "I for one would love to see that happen."

"Aren't you supposed to be all _only kill if necessary?_" Jazz asked.

"Yes but in this circumstance, I will make an exception."

Taryn smiled. "Well? Let's go then."

* * *

Jazz banged on Loki's door.

"Loki! We're about to violently kill The Loner!" He yelled.

Loki ran out of his room immediately."

* * *

Vampirella ran into the room where Shockwave and Thor told her to go, and she was greeted with the horrible sight of the bleeding forms of Jetfire and Jetstorm.

If she didn't tend to show emotion, she could have cried.

"What the frag?!"

"The Loner was here." Thor told her.

She turned to her creations. "You two OK?"

They nodded slowly and weakly, before looking past them. "**WATCH OUT!**" They both yelled.**  
**

Vampirella, Shockwave and Thor looked behind them. They were now face-to-face with The Loner.

They raised their weapons, making The Loner back away slightly. Three against one.

She pulled out a shotgun. A shotgun? Against two Cybertronians and a God?

"I'm going to make you pay!"

Vampirella was taken back by this comment. "Make _**us **_pay?! How dare you say that you glitch?! After getting us pulled out of our important GCSE lessons to get moaned at for not hanging with you, after the death threats, and bitching about us, you want to make _**US** _pay?! Out of all our enemies, you are the stupidest!" Vampirella saw Taryn behind The Loner, creeping up on her, so decided to stall her. "I mean lets see. The Quintessons created the Transformers in the first place, making them their slaves. We eventually broke free of the slavery, so they want payback. M.E.C.H. want our tech. The Frost Giants and the Asgardians have been at war for quite a while, I just turned up on Asgard and got involved. Same can be said for Mumm-Ra." The Loner was patiently listening, as if she had all the time in the world. Vampirella saw Taryn joined by everyone else in the _'Ging Gang Goolie' _group. She continued. "They all have motives, but you? We refuse to be your friend when you started talking about us behind our backs, and then refused to have anything to do with you after threatening to kill us. If anything, we have the motive!" The spy turned his gun on a stun setting. Taryn gave her the thumbs up. Shockwave speedily stunned The Loner, enough to make her fall to the floor.

"Hello." Said Taryn, standing above her.

Vampirella titled her head in a creepy way. "Oh, and another thing. No-one has ever been taken alive after threatening a Decepticon, or a Decepticon's best friend."

The Loner tried to get away from them, but failed epically. She found she couldn't stand.

"We read Vampirella's history book earlier, the bit about the Egyptians."

The Loner was confused. Aww, poor her. She had no idea what was coming to her.

Taryn knelt down, reaching for The Loner's eyes. Vampirella stuck her knife through the enemy's arm, making her scream.

Taryn's fingers pressed onto the enemy's eyes. The Loner's fingers dug into the floor. Oh how Vampirella had missed stuff like this.

"Even nearing death, you still won't apologise." Vampirella whispered menacingly into The Loner's ears.

The Loner didn't say a word, she just screamed as Taryn's fingers dug in further into her eyes.

Vampirella took her knife and thrust it into The Loner's hand, straight through, and even sticking it through the floor. Now, if The Loner wanted to move, she's have to pull the knife out herself.

Jetfire and Jetstorm were still sat up against the wall, but they were watching as if they were at the cinema. As were everyone else.

Vampirella pulled out some medical equipment from subspace. One of which resembled a hook.

"Is this really necessary?" Lion o spoke up, catching on to what Vampirella was about to do.

"YES IT'S NECESSARY!" Megatron shouted.

Vampirella smiled. The Loner was now completely blinded, she had no idea what was coming next.

"I was watching Horrible Histories, How To Make A Mummy. They said to make sure the person is dead first. But let's save time and miss out that bit." Vampirella took the hook and went towards The Loner.

The Loner felt something pressing against her nose. Something cold and hard. She eventually caught on to what was happening.

Vampirella licked her lips, her fangs now showing, as she pulled the brains out of the now dead organic.

Their friends behind them clapped, clearly having enjoyed the show.

Vampirella just looked over to the twins.

"N-Now you'll j-just have to e-explain to your school w-what happened to her." Jetfire laughed.

Jetstorm nodded. "A-And why you h-haven't been at school f-for the past few days."

* * *

"Saffron, you haven't seen her have you?" Her head of house asked.

Vampirella shook her head. "Not since the last time she was at school."

"And why haven't you been in school for the past few days?" The Peveril Head of House, also her German teacher, asked.

"I don't give a fuck about school." Taryn replied.

Vampirella nodded. "Indeed. There are literally no fucks to give."

* * *

Vampirella and Taryn returned to see the Avengers dressed as DC characters.

"I feel majestic." Thor exclaimed.

Loki looked away, his hand blocking the sight of his brother dressed as Wonder Woman. "For the love of Odin, brother."

"You know you're supposed to wear the mask, right?" Vampirella asked Stark who was dressed as Batman.

He shrugged carelessly. "Pfft."

"Hey guys, I know this hero!" Captain America was dressed as Superman.

The next day, a picture of this was on Vampirella's Twitter.


	18. You Shook Me All Night Long trailer

School students: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Vampirella: Are you forgetting something? **I'm **psychic! **I** have a Sixth Sense!

Thor: I don't know what that is  
Loki: Neither do I

Vampirella: Did you remind Mr Doohicky?  
Kayleigh: *nods*

Shockwave: Telepathy Beam?  
Blurr: Erm-this-doesn't-sound-good

Mumm-Ra: Ancient spirits of evil. Transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra the ever living!


	19. You Shook Me All Night Long chapter 1

"_I'm Pachakuti the Incan lord all other tribes dreaded. My name means he who shakes the Earth, not that I'm big headed._" Vampirella sang. She was obsessing with Horrible Histories at the moment. "_When it comes to claiming nearby land I was the type to risk it. But it's how I treat dead enemies that really took the biscuit. I drink from their skull. Pull out their teeth whole. Turn teeth into charms. Make flutes out of their arms._"

"I'm not going to ask." Said Loki, entering with Thor.

"_We're tearing up this place tonight. Literally! We're gonna set this sleepy town alight. Literally! We'll kill and steal and burn and drink 'coz us Vikings don't care what you think! Woah oh oh!_"

Thor nodded. "I understand."

"Asgard was mentioned on Horrible Histories! They said the son of Odin gave birth to a six legged horse!"

Their spy friend, Shockwave, then burst through the door. "Erm big thingy somewhere doing something."

Vampirella smiled. "Finally! Someone who speaks my language!"

"In English?" Loki asked, hopefully.

"Come and look!" Yelled Shockwave, unable to explain what he saw. Even if he did, they wouldn't believe him anyway.

* * *

"Ancient spirits of evil. Transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra the ever-living!"

Lion o and Tygra, watching from the Steelhaven screens, froze.

Vampirella just laughed and pointed. "He has a dog."

Shockwave nodded patronisingly. "I'm sure he does."

* * *

Later that day...

"V what's up?" Taryn asked. They were in maths. Usually, they're all in different groups, but this was Flexible Friday, so they were all together luckily.

"Don't call me that in public." Vampirella whispered back. The name she went by on Earth was Saffron. That **was** her real name, but 'Vampirella' sounded more menacing across Cybertron. It was a name she had given herself. "And no, everything's fine."

"I don't believe you." Said Jade. "You've got that _'something's up but I don't want to worry people so I'll pretend everything's fine' _look."

She had that look? "Look, an enemy has made himself known, no biggie."

"Which enemy?" Rachel asked.

Vampirella looked around to see if anyone could have been listening in. When she was sure everyone else were getting on with their work, she told them. "Mumm-Ra."

* * *

"I've just realised, we know nothing about Mumm-Ra." Shockwave pointed out.

Tygra smiled slightly. "Well luckily, we do."

"What's-the-Sword-of-Plundarr?" Blurr asked, looking up from his data pad.

The cats froze. How did he hear of that.

"I've-got-a-list-of-relics-here-that-were-once-powerful-weapons-of-another-planet-one-of-them-apparently-from-Thundera."

Lion o sighed at having to explain all over again. "Thundera was once invaded by Ratilla, in an attempt to steal the Treasure of Thundera." The Cybertronians giggled at that name. "He wielded the Sword of Plundarr, but was defeated by Jaga wielding the Sword of Omens. It was cast into the deepest canyon on Thundera by Jaga."

"It was encased by a molten core of the planet." Panthro added. "Because of Mumm-Ra's attempt to retrieve the sword, the destruction of Thundera was caused."

Blurr nodded, that must have been awful. "So-it-must-be-pretty-powerful-which-is-bad-because-M.E.C.H.-have-found-it-apparently-what-about-the-Thunder-Cutter?"

"The Thunder-Cutter rivals against the Sword of Omens." Explained Tygra. "It is capable of slicing through stone. It also lead Hachiman in whichever direction he needed to go. However in a duel against Lion o, it refused to unsheathe as the duel was unjust."

"Do M.E.C.H have that too?" Shockwave asked.

Blurr nodded. "And-what-about-the-Hammer-of-Thundera?"

"OK maybe you should stop reading out those." Shockwave pleaded in a desperate tone.

"Oh that fires blasts of energy." Wilykit told them. "It was used by Bengali to forge weapons and repair broken ones!"

"So why would they want that?" Shockwave asked.

"There are also smoke bombs which provides cover for retreat." Lion o added.

Shockwave sighed. "Sounds fun."

Blurr then froze. "Erm-this-doesn't-sound-good." He showed the data pad to Shockwave, who read it. "Telepathy Beam?"

"That can send false messages through someone's Sixth Sense." Said Tygra. "We don't have that problem, right?"

* * *

"OK tell me what I'm thinking." Taryn said.

Vampirella laughed, reading Taryn's mind. They were in the yard, meant to be eating their lunch. "You're thinking '_I bet this whole mind reading trick is just a con used to distract enemies'._"

"Oh oh do me." Rachel begged.

"No thanks."

"Eew you know what I mean."

Vampirella laughed again, reading Rachel's mind. "No I totally disagree, you have no taste."

"What's she thinking?" Jade asked.

"_'Peeta', _from the Hunger Games, _'is cuter than both Thor and Loki put together'_"

Taryn agreed with her vampire friend. "You're right, Rachel has no taste."

"Thor and Loki are your half-brothers." Jade reminded Vampirella. "That's just creepy if you think they're cute."

Before Vampirella could protest, Jade's little sister, Kayleigh, came running up to them. "There's gonna be a fight!" She exclaimed. Vampirella and her friends were in year 10, and Kayleigh was in year 7. Little people fight was always amusing.

"Where?!" Vampirella asked. "Do we get front row seats?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Hurry or you'll miss it!"

They followed Kayleigh to where the fight was about to start, cheering. The teachers always took forever getting to a fight, so they had plenty of time.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They yelled.

"By the way, did you remind Mr Doohicky about my merits?" Vampirella asked, talking about her maths teacher, Mr Doherty, who owed her two merits.

Kayleigh nodded. "I reminded him in form."

"Well I still didn't get them!"


	20. You Shook Me All Night Long chapter 2

**Thanks Danvader64 and McCrane55 for adding this to their faves.**

**And thanks again Danvader64 for the review :D**

* * *

Back in maths...

"I hate Stem and Leaf diagrams!" Vampirella complained. "And I'm hungry!"

Jade paused. "Those two statements had no relation whatsoever."

"Why are you even here?" Taryn asked, used to Vampirella having hydrotherapy on Week 2 Fridays.

"Coz Hydro was cancelled."

One thing Vampirella loved about maths, was the Lateral Thinking puzzles. They had one then.

Rachel read aloud from the board. "It's 1971, a Swedish man crashes into a tree. What caused the accident? Nothing medical, nothing wrong with the car."

Vampirella immediately raised her servo. "IT'S A MOOSE!"

* * *

"My king, you have visitors." Exclaimed Sir Gwaine.

"Enter."

In walked two apparent humans, one with a H on his forehead, a mechanoid with an oddly shaped head and...whatever that thing with the dreadlocks was supposed to be.

"This may sound weird." Began the one with the dreadlocks. "But what century is this?"

* * *

_Earlier..._

_"Sirs, there appears to be a strange time phenomena up ahead." Exclaimed the mechanoid._

_"Yeah, my strange time phenomena senses are tingling." Said the fashion freak._

_"Is this a hide behind the draws while Kryten loads up the garbage disposal situation?" Asked the hologram._

_Starbug shook as it entered the worm hole, making a sudden crash landing in a woods near some sort of castle._

_"What's happening, dudes?" Asked the computer._

_"Holly, where is this?" Lister, the dreadlock guy, asked._

_"According to my date, this is none other that Camelot."_

_"So this is Earth? As in Earth Earth?" Listen asked. "I shouldn't expect everyone to melt or talk Bulgarian at me?"_

* * *

Presently...

"The sixth century?" Lister repeated the young king. "So that thing was somehow linked to sixth century Camelot?"

"Apparently so, sirs. Something important must happen here, something so important that even a slight change could completely alter the future." Kryten explained.

"But the future hasn't happened yet." Rimmer, the hologram, pointed out.

"Not for these, no, but for us...We don't want to accidentally erase you from existence."

Lister just smiled. "Nah, been there, done that."

"I'm sorry I haven't the fainting clue what you are talking about." The young king complained. "But if you talk about time travel..."

"You shouldn't even know what time travel is." Said the mechanoid with a toddler teething toy for a head. "You aren't nearly as advanced...erm no offence."

Arthur was about to explain, when the whirring noise picked up once again. The Iron Ferret, Vampirella's time travelling machine, materialised in front of them. "Well no, but it's hard not to know with these constantly travelling to our time!"

Vampirella stepped out with Stark.

"Oh if it isn't the Red Dwarf crew." Vampirella smiled.

Stark sighed. "Is there anyone you don't know?!"

"How are you here?"

Arthur stood up and turned to his time travelling friends. "_Why_ are _you_ here?"

"We're here because of some sort of strange time phenomena." Lister explained.

Vampirella's turn. "We're here because we need help."

"Again?" Merlin spoke up.

* * *

"Guys we have a bonus!" Vampirella yelled, even though Jetfire and Jetstorm were right in front of her.

"Next time, WE choose who joins us!" Stark joked.

"So who is this Mumm-Ra character?" Lister asked. "He sounds rather sweet."

"He's an absolute master of magic." Explained Vampirella. "He's set on obliterating the Thundercats." She showed them a picture of his weakened form.

Rimmer scoffed. "Is that it?"

She then projected a picture of him after the ancient spirits of evil did their trick.

"Ah."


	21. You Shook Me All Night Long chapter 3

Lister just stared at the picture while Rimmer planned in his head an ingenious way of running away and hiding.

"I think I'm gonna purge." Vampirella complained.

Rimmer stepped away.

"I ate Pringles."

Mirage sighed. "Why do you eat Pringles?!"

"Coz they're so nice!"

Arthur paused. "Wait, aren't they those things The Loner planned to poison you with?"

"The Loner?" Lister asked.

Vampirella nodded. "Coz I'm allergic to them."

Sir Gwaine put his hands on Vampirella's shoulders and shook. "Then don't eat them then!"

"You don't know what it's like!" Vampirella yelled, over-dramatic. "You've never eaten Pringles!"

"No, neither do I plan to."

Jetfire sighed. "V! Focus!"

"What on?" Vampirella asked.

"Evil Egyptian mummy guy!" Jetstorm yelled.

Vampirella stretched her arms. She was pretty tired. "Look, Merlin, Loki and me have magic. Lion o has the Sword of Omens. Thor has Mjolnir. Arthur has Excalibur...you DO have Excalibur right?" Arthur nodded. "All Mumm-Ra has is magic, and ape and that dog thing with a cat voice."

"Addicus and Kaynar." Lion o told her.

"Addicus sounds like it should be a snake." Vampirella said.

Megatron laughed. "Haha, Kaynar."

Their names were hilarious!

* * *

"Their army is building up." Slithe warned Mumm-Ra. "They now possess some of the most powerful weapons ever made."

"Like what?" He demanded to know.

Slithe took a deep breath. "The Sword of Omens, Mjolnir, Excalibur and Safeguard."

"Safeguard? That little side project succeeded?" Mumm-Ra asked.

"It would appear so."

* * *

"So you were three million years in deep space." Said Banner. "So how did you survive?" He asked Lister.

"I was in stasis when the crew got whipped out." He explained, before pointing at Cat. "He evolved from Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein?" Steve asked, confused.

"My cat."

Banner turned to the hologram. "So how are you here without a power source?"

"Ah I'm a hard light hologram."

"Interesting."

Steve was still confused. "I have no idea what that means."

"It means he's capable of touch." Vampirella explained, walking in. "Although how that would benefit Rimmer, I have no idea."

"And how do you know each other?" Steve asked. "Like Stark said, you know everyone!"

Vampirella sighed. "I had a cornflake accident with my time machine."

"Again." Rimmer added.

Thor hesitated, before asking the crew "So why were you on the ship?"

* * *

Mirage, Blaster and Jazz were watching TV once again.

"Primus was that..." Jazz rewound it. "It is!"

"What?" Blaster asked.

"Look!" He said, pointing at the man he had just saw.

Blaster and Mirage leant towards the TV. "It's Ben Willbond!"

"We've watched this loads, why haven't we noticed before?" Blaster asked.

"Mat Baynton was on Doc Martin." Mirage told them. That's one of their favourite TV series and Mirage had never noticed until recently.

"Really? Who was he?" Jazz asked.

"The chef who ground his finger."

Blaster snapped his fingers. "Aah, I remember that episode. Why did we never notice?"

* * *

Vampirella's phone went off. It was a text.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

She held up her phone. "My phone."

Steve sighed. "You don't say."

"It was a text. A highly important text."

"What did it say?" Asked Rimmer.

"Ben Willbond is on St Trinians! He's the guy who is all shook up in that meeting." She told them.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

"I've never seen anything like it."


	22. You Shook Me All Night Long chapter 4

_"What's that?" Asked the speedy blue hedgehog._

_"I don't know." Replied the silver one._

_"I've never seen anything like it." The red and black one looked up._

* * *

"We have a sighting of Mumm-Ra!" Shockwave span round and told the others.

"Where?" Megatron asked.

"Mobius?"

* * *

"OK we need to be careful." Vampirella said. "I know these people and we don't want to seem hostile."

Stark sighed. "Of course you know them."

Vampirella nodded. "I didn't say we got on, though. We're kinda...sorta...not...really..."

"She flooded part of the planet." Shockwave said for the vampire.

"OK." Vampirella continued, ignoring that last comment. "Remember. The Sword of Omens against the Sword of Plundarr is a pretty equal match and our magic against his is probably also equal, but we also have Excalibur and Mjolnir. We need to catch him unaware. There's obviously something on Mobius he wants, my guess is chaos emeralds. They are pretty much like spirit stones and would probably temporarily work in the same way."

"Perceptor wants his dictionary back." Stark commented.

"We also have another hidden _weapon_." Vampirella said.

Steve looked confused. "What weapon?"

"Safeguard."

The twins froze.

"No no."

"Don't say that."

* * *

A tall building came crashing down. Sonic ran out of the way, but Shadow wasn't so lucky.

Silver turned to look behind him. "Shadow?"

"SILVER LOOK OUT!" Shadow yelled, pinned under a pillar.

A flash of yellow and black pushed Silver out of the way of the other collapsing pillar.

"Vampirella?"

"Silv."

Thor lifted the pillar off Shadow. "What are you doing here?!" He asked.

Vampirella turned and pointed at the transformed form of Mumm-Ra. "Can you not see that?"

"We are capable of handling this ourselves!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh yeah it sure looked like it."

While they were arguing, Lion o had drawn the Sword of Omens and was now battling Mumm-Ra.

Thor had thrown Mjolnir, temporarily distracting the Thundercat enemy. He held out his hand, but Mjolnir wouldn't return to him.

"How is this possible?" He asked, turning to Vampirella.

"I don't know! It shouldn't be!"

"Is it possible his magic is so strong, he can control Mjolnir?" Loki asked.

Vampirella paused. That was indeed a possibility. "Could be."

"We need a distraction!" Shockwave yelled.

Blurr turned, dodging a blast. "What-could-possibly-distract-that-have-you-seen-him-he's-totally-focused!"

Jetfire and Jetstorm flew down. "We can be thinking of something."

* * *

Skywarp transwarped back to base, where the crew of Red Dwarf were.

"Cat we need your help."

Rimmer looked at the cat. "You need his help?"

* * *

"Alright what'd ya need me for?" Cat asked, appearing beside Vampirella with Skywarp.

"A distraction." Said Vampirella.

"OK. But a black and yellow shirt with a blue cardigan-"

"You can comment on my football slash goth based dress sense later!"

"Mumm-Ra! Give this up!" Lion o shouted.

"Never, Thundercat! You think you can beat me?!"

Vampirella and the Cat stood on a raised banking. "Mumm-Ra!" She yelled. "Here's a message for ya!"

Ever seen the tongue tied dance routine? Mumm-Ra certainly hadn't.

"_When I saw you for the first time!__  
_

_My knees began to quiver!_

_And I got a funny feeling_

_In my kidneys and my liver._

_Digestive system baby._

_My hands they started shaking._

_My heard began a-thumping._

_Boom boom boom._

_My breakfast left my body._

_Heuey heuey heuey_

_All this tells me something!_"

Meanwhile, Jetfire was working on creating a bright flame, bright enough to return Mumm-Ra to his weakened state.

Mumm-Ra was still trying to figure out what on Third Earth was going on in front of him.

"_Yeah you make me tongue tied._

_Tongue tied._

_Whenever you are near me!_

_Nurmy murmy_

_Murmy nurmy_

_Whenever you're around!_"

Nearly there.

"_Oh I'm begging on my knees._

_Sweet sweet darlin' listen please._

_Understand me when a saaaaaaay..._

_..._

_..._"

Jetfire took that opportunity to shoot the flame at Mumm-Ra. "AAH!" He screamed as he slowly but surely returned to his weakened form.

Vampirella and Cat looked up.

"_Be-durble-diggle-doggle-diggle-doddle-diddle-day._"

* * *

Back at base...

"_I__'m trying to say I'm tongue tied.  
Tongue tied. Whenever you are near me.  
Nurmy, murmy.  
Murmy, nurmy.  
Whenever you're in town.  
I feel so much like cryin', girl._"

The group were celebrating their latest defeat.

"Well as interesting as that was..." Said Shadow. "...How did you know that would work?"

Vampirella shrugged. "We didn't." She then looked at Rimmer. "But you must admit, it was 'souper'."

* * *

**You have to be a Red Dwarf fan to understand that last joke.**

**Souper.**

**So recap. Transformers/Thundercats/Avengers/Sonic/Red Dwarf**

**I don't expect people to enjoy this, obviously I hope you do, but I only write this because I get bored easily**


	23. TNT summary

_**Transformers/Avengers/Red Dwarf/Merlin**_

* * *

**With the Thundercats back on Third Earth, the crew of Red Dwarf and the knights of Camelot soon take over. Are there any enemies left? The smeg there are**

**Will the 'Ging Gang Goolies' and their translator stop them before it's too late?**

**Doubtful**

* * *

_**Thanks so much izzylime for faving and following this :D**_

_**Means a lot**_


	24. TNT chapter 1

Vampirella was sat listening to Raindrop Prelude. It wasn't her choice of music, she had to for her music homework. Yes, she was actually doing homework. Not because she wanted to, but because it took away her worry.

She was wearing a long black skirt and an Egyptian style red and gold top, with a dark red, very tight, jacket and Doc Marten boots that the Cat would totally disagree with.

"You OK?" Asked Lister, sitting beside her.

"Huh? Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You worry, it's understandable. Nice jacket by the way."

"Thanks." She looked down, sadness in her optics. "Shocky bought it me."

"Oh." He put an arm around Vampirella. "He'll be OK."

She sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Blurr had to take over Shockwave's duties. He was so caught up in it, he didn't notice Blitzwing walk in.

"Zippy zhou OK?"

Blurr nearly jumped out of his...metal. He spun round on Shockwave's spinny chair. "Oh-Blitzwing-I'm-sorry-I-didn't-notice-you-yeah-I'm-fine-why-wouldn't-I-be?"

"It'z never been zhat easy to sneak up on zhou. Zhou look tired."

The Intel Agent was having trouble staying alert and keeping his head up. Blitzwing continued. "Zhou know Vampirella was originally trained as ein Intel Agent, und I'm sure Dr Banner would help zhou out."

* * *

"Our defensive shields are a bit...dead." Skywarp explained. "Blame Vampirella and her cornflakes."

"What is her obsession with cornflakes?" Rimmer asked.

Skywarp shrugged. "Well her geography teacher started talking about cornflakes, non-stop, for no apparent reason. So she decided to try cornflakes, hated them, and now she keeps killing things with them. They're all cornflake related accidents."

Rimmer paused. "So...Why does she have the cornflakes?"

"No-one knows. So how did you meet anyway?"

"Well..."

_"Incoming unidentified space craft!"_

_"Shoot is down!"_

_Lister, ranking 169 out of 169, wouldn't normally get involved with this. Rimmer, hoping to be a commanding officer, would always butt in in a situation such as this. "It's a ferret!"_

_"It's a what?" Asked Todhunted._

_"It's a smegging ferret! It's a giant, alien ferret."_

_"Bring it on board." Rimmer heard an order from one of the commanding officers._

_When the alien spacecraft was eventually brought on board, the alien inside it looked almost human._

_And it was alive._

_She held out her arms, lovingly. "People!"_

_She seemed a little dazed to them, little did they know this was what she was usually like._

_"I want that thing in quarantine." Ordered the captain._

_ Hey I'm metal I can't pass anything onto you!" She complained._

"She crash landed." Skywarp laughed. "Should have guessed."

"I take it she crash lands a lot?"

Skywarp nodded. "Oh yes!"

* * *

"Hi." Jetfire said, rather uncomfortably, as he and his twin entered the Intel room.

"Any look?" Jetstorm asked.

Blurr shook his head sadly. "Nothing."

Blitzwing sighed. A one word answer coming from Blurr? He **must** be tired!

"Zippy please recharge!" Blitzwing begged.

The Intel Agent was pretty resistant. "I-will-recharge-" He broke off for a yawn. "When-we-find-Shockwave!"

"_If_ we find Shockwave." Blitzwing said under his breathe.


	25. TNT chapter 2

Shockwave woke up slowly. He was confused. He looked around, not recognising his surroundings. The walls were grey and dull. The light was very dim. Bars. He was bars. Great. He was captured. All he needed to do now was find out where he was...and plan a way of escape.

"Ah, you're awake." Said a rather familiar voice.

"No I'm sleepwalking." Shockwave replied, groggily.

"Hmm, _walking_ may be a little difficult for you."

Shockwave hated to think what that meant.

"Your allies are worried sick. Yet they have no way of finding you."

"H-How do you know this?"

The capturer knelt down in a- rather successful- attempt to frighten his prisoner. "We watch everything they do."

* * *

Blaster, Mirage and Jazz were watching The Incredible Hulk Returns.

"That's the Hulk?" Jazz asked. "He's tiny!"

"He's smaller than Thor." Blaster commented.

Mirage laughed. "The guy who plays Thor actually doesn't have much hair. He also played Little John."

Jazz burst out laughing. Vampirella always said she found the Thor in The Incredible Hulk Returns attractive. He'd never let it go that she fancied Little John.

* * *

Knockout was sat in med bay with Perceptor.

"Still nothing?" Perceptor asked.

Knockout shook his head. "Apparently not. Wherever he is, his comm link has been deactivated."

The scientist's optics were red and teary. Knockout put an arm around him, pulling him close. "You know Shocky, he'll be fine."

Perceptor nodded. "I-I guess."

* * *

Shockwave screamed as volts of electricity went through his body.

"Trust me, there is plenty of more where that came from."

"What do you want?!"

"We want to know how you work. How you react. Increase the voltage."

Shockwave's optics widened before the voltage increased, trying hard not to scream.

* * *

"Guys-we-have-an-incoming-message-and-you-will-never-guess-who!"

Vampirella flew up to the screen. "Who?"

Four human looking people appeared on screen. "Ah Vampirella, long time no see."

"OK you clearly know me, I swear I've never met you before in my life."

The black haired one smiled. "Oh we've met. Just not like this, and certainly not in these circumstances."

Vampirella tilted her head. "What?"

Another spoke up. "Last time we met, I believe we were shooting at each other."

The black haired one was stood at the front, two beside him on either side, and one standing behind.

"You're not gonna start singing Bohemian Rhapsody are ya?" Vampirella asked, smiling slightly.


	26. TNT chapter 3

_"You're not gonna start singing Bohemian Rhapsody are ya?" Vampirella asked, smiling slightly._

"You seriously don't recognise us?" Asked the one at the back.

Vampirella shook her head. "I seriously don't."

"We didn't look like this the last time we met." Explained the black haired one. "But your new Humanifyer was stolen by your human enemies and used on us!"

"Now we're pure human and are not accepted by our own kind, thank you very much for that!" The one stood on the left added.

"Hey we didn't do it!" Vampirella yelled. "Now please explain what we didn't do."

"I" The black haired one folded his arms. "Am Dalek Sec! I believe you know the rest."

Vampirella paused. "YOU'RE DALEKS?!"

"**Were** Daleks!" The one on the right corrected.

"But-why-are-you-calling-us-now-I-mean-when-did-this-happen?" Blurr asked.

"Oh fairly recently, but we are, as you say, _calling _you now because we happen to know where your friend is."

* * *

Jade had, once again, broken her Skin-Ripper-Offer, a weapon Vampirella had made her which resembles an organic razor. It is extremely powerful and will work on even the strongest metals, even though it's called the **Skin**-Ripper-Offer. When Vampirella asked what weapon she wanted, Jade said that, so she had to go away and design whatever the hell it was she was wanting.

"Perceptor? V said you'd fix my Skin-Ripper-Offer. Could you?" Jade asked.

"Again?" Perceptor asked. His optics were red and watery.

Jade set down her weapon. "Are you OK?"

The scientist studied the weapon. The blade was loose. "Hmm? Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Knockout sighed, wishing Perceptor would talk to someone, open up, instead of keeping everything to himself.

Before Jade could say anything, Vampirella burst into the room.

"CULT! SKARO! HUMANS! LOOK!" And flew off again.

* * *

"Sing Bohemian Rhapsody." Vampirella begged.

Jade laughed.

"So vhere is he?!" Blitzwing asked, growing impatient.

"In your human enemies' base." Human-Sec told them. Vampirella thought the human Cult of Skaro were actually pretty cute.

"Thanks!" Skywarp said, sarcastically. "We're getting there, now where is that?!"

"We're sending the coordinates." Said Thay.

"I want a teddy puppy!" Vampirella yelled. After receiving some strange looks, she said "Look them up, they exist."

* * *

Taryn was fighting the urge to kill the Bitch of Bolsover violently. She could easily persuade Vampirella to use her cheese powers to garotte her. She knew her vampire friend would want nothing more than to stick the Bitch of Bolsover's head on her dartboard. Well, she may want cheese and ploom flavoured vodka more than that, but that's never going to happen.

She got a phone call. She didn't recognise the number, but the answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Taryn!"

She recognised the voice, however. "Jade?" How did she get her number? Ah, Vampirella probably.

"The Cult of Skaro is human, Shockwave has been captured, and Vampirella wants a teddy puppy!"

Taryn paused. "OK then."

* * *

**These human _Daleks_ are actually human looking. They are pure human because of the Humanifyer (my word, you can probably tell) so are not technically Dalek any more.**

**You should know how my mind works by now**


	27. TNT chapter 4

"If you want to know our plans" Said Shockwave. "You'd have better luck talking to that wall. In fact scratch that, you might as well ask Holly."

"If this is an attempt to make me give up, it's not working."

"And if that's an attempt to make yourself seem menacing, I'd sack your coach."

The capturer clenched his fists. "Why are you making this so difficult for yourself?!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! I have a weird leader!"

"You must know your own plans!"

"**She** doesn't even know our own plans! Even when **she's** the one to make them!"

The capturer sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He'd tried every technique he knew, but nothing word prove to be effective.

* * *

Taryn ran about her room trying to find her own weapon Vampirella had made for her. It looked just like a fan, but when pulled out, it had fifteen blades.

She found it eventually- under her bed- and used the teleporter Perceptor gave her to teleport to the base.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're about to find the location of M.E.C.H's base." Skywarp told her.

"I'm sorry, who?" Rimmer asked.

Vampirella sighed. "Our human enemies! The ones we've been talking about this whole time!"

"But we have a lot of help, right?" Jade asked.

Vampirella turned to see the group. Lister was eating a vindaloo and Cat was ironing his jacket with his mini portable iron. Oh yeah, they had a lot of help. Then she saw the rest. Megatron, absolutely fearless and willing to do anything to succeed. Perceptor, the cleverest bot you'll ever meet. Jazz, the most skilled saboteur and an amazing ninja. Blurr, speedster and totally focused Intel Agent. Skywarp, may be a total prankster but holds the group together with a little thing called common sense. Blitzwing, doesn't let anything get in the way of a good fight. Mirage, prepared for anything yet knows when to stop. Knockout, the best medic on Cybertron. Blaster, one of, if not the, more loyal yet fun bots to be with. Jetfire and Jetstorm, youngest bots to graduate from the Academy, glad to be of service.

"Whatever happens, we have your back." Arthur and the knights drew their swords.

Arthur, has the fighting skills of his father, yet more sense. The knights, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Percival, willing to follow their king till the end.

Jade pulled out her newly fixed Skin-Ripper-Offer. "Suddenly this seems less impressive."

Jade, will do anything for her friends. Taryn, will do anything to kill the person who threatens her friends. Rachel...wait, where's Rachel?

* * *

Rachel was in town with Sam. She was looking for something Hunger Games related. Vampirella had gotten her completely obsessed.

They saw someone in a green military jacket.


	28. TNT chapter 5

"Haven't you ever wondered why they have all these enemies?" Rimmer asked.

Lister shrugged. "No, not really." He opened a can of Lager.

"If you're thinking" Vampirella entered with a bottle of Vodka. "that were the evil ones, they you're absolutely right."

"What?!"

"Look, Miss Malaprop, we may be enemies with Mumm-Ra, most Daleks or Unicron etcetera, but we're still Decepticons. It's more evil v. evil." Vampirella explained.

"I thought you knew that." Said Lister.

Rimmer turned to his slobby friend. "You mean you knew?!"

"She told us."

"When?"

"When you were still recovering from your exam."

Vampirella laughed, remembering the funny little dance he did before fainting. Ever since that day, Vampirella wanted so badly to write 'I am a fish.' in one of her GCSE papers.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Vampirella sat down next to the hologram. "Because, my friend, you are a goit."

"Are you forgetting Space Corps Directive 789?"

"789, no officer may bring a custard coated sheep on board unless absolutely necessary?" Vampirella asked, trying not to laugh. "Look, Rim-Rat, we have an energon dispenser which I am now going to go to in the hope it's not been poisoned. Perceptor has made some adjustments to it and now it serves more stuff, including Gazpacho Soup." With that, she left.

* * *

:: Hello? :: Vampirella opened up her comm link.

:: V! We're right outside, what are your orders? :: It was Skywarp. He went to check out the base with Mirage before the rescue attempt.

:: Can you see anyone? ::

:: No. And if we do run into someone, I can warp away and Mirage can turn invisible. Simples ::

:: OK just look around, see if you can find Shocky and then report back to me ::

:: Sure thing ::

* * *

_Rachel was in town with Sam. She was looking for something Hunger Games related. Vampirella had gotten her completely obsessed._

_They saw someone in a green military jacket._

"You know him?" Asked Sam.

Rachel shook her head. "He doesn't look familiar."

The man pulled out a gun.

"But I think he may work for M.E.C.H!

He aimed.

"RUN!"

* * *

Mirage was creeping down the corridor when he came across something...something bad.

:: Skywarp? ::

:: Mirage. What's the problem? ::

:: Erm, how bad would a bomb that's going to explode in 3 cycles be? ::

There was a pause.

:: Skywarp? ::

Skywarp had closed off the link to open one up with Vampirella.

:: V! There's a bomb! ::

:: Wow our enemies sure like their bombs. How long's it got? ::

:: Mirage said about 3 cycles ::

:: I'll get Perceptor, he's good at disarming those. Can you 'warp back for us? ::


	29. TNT chapter 6

"Wow that's pretty advanced." Perceptor commented about the bomb.

"Well yeah I can tell but can you disarm it?!" Vampirella asked, there was only one and a half minutes to go.

"I-I'm not sure. One wrong move will just speed up the process."

* * *

"Shocky?" Mirage whispered, eventually finding his badly injured and bleeding friend.

He looked up. "Raj! Y-You took your time!"

Mirage smiled, before unlocking the cell bars. "I don't wish to alarm you." He said, helping Shockwave to stand. "But there's a bomb."

"A bomb?! How will that **not **alarm me?!"

"Don't panic, now we've found you I can just get Skywarp to warp us out of here anyway."

* * *

:: Warp! Shocky's OK! Any luck with the bomb?! ::

Mirage had no idea how long the bomb had left before it was about to go off.

:: Erm great where are you? Are you close? ::

:: I know how to get back to where you are ::

:: Good! Hurry! Then I can warp us back! ::

Perceptor still had no luck with disarming the bomb, no matter how frantically he was trying.

10

9

8

They heard footsteps

7

6

5

The door opened.

4

"Warp us!" Vampirella yelled.

3

They all held onto Skywarp.

2

* * *

They ended up falling straight onto the knights of Camelot.

Vampirella landed on Arthur.

"Hey."

Gwaine helped Skywarp, who had fallen onto him, stand up. "What happened?"

Skywarp tried to catch his breath, while answering "Bomb."

"Get off me."

"I'm trying! My joints have locked!" Vampirella complained.

"Oh brilliant."

Sir Leon laughed, helping Shockwave to stand. "Are you OK?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

He didn't really sound convincing.

Vampirella eventually stood up, but not before Knockout captured a rather flattering photo of her and the young king.

"This, my friends, is going on Twitter."

Vampirella made an attempt to grab the phone from him. "Hey!"

"Whoops too late."

"So." Said Percival. "Is this over now? Or are you going to come back with something else now?"

Leon nodded. "No alien lizards or green hot air balloons with tentacles?"

Haha poor Leon, thinking he was being sarcastic.

"Well actually-" Vampirella began before she screamed when Loki put an arm around her. She had no idea he was there.

"The green hot air balloons with tentacles have a new time travelling device according to Intel."

Thor nodded. "Apparently it takes them back to when the first Transformers were made."

Blitzwing entered then, apparently hearing the latest news. "Also Rachel and Sam have called, zhis guy vith a green military jacket shot at them. Probably vorking vith M.E.C.H."

"So M.E.C.H. are after our human allies too now?" Shockwave asked.

Vampirella sighed, turning to the knights. "Welcome to my life."

* * *

A few days later.

"So you're going now? I mean definitely going?" Vampirella asked.

Lister nodded. "Yeah, we're really definitely going."

"So no more surprise visits? You promise?"

Knockout turned to the knights. "What about you?"

Arthur paused, before saying "We thought we might stick around for a while."


End file.
